1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the interception of a .NET™ method at runtime in order to modify or augment a method.
2. Description of Related Art
Extending a runtime .NET™ application cannot be done without modifying the application and redeploying the application. Also to modify the application at runtime, it is necessary to be able to intercept the .NET™ methods in the application. It is therefore necessary to devise a method in which the .NET™ methods can be intercepted. It should be noted that in the .NET™ platform an application cannot be modified unless the presently described process is applied.
Also of background interest are the .NET publications of Microsoft Corporation designated as:
“What is the Microsoft .NET™ Framework”, dated May 14, 2003 and published by the Microsoft Corporation.